


Hint of Green

by Musyc



Series: Art Ficlets [8]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Clothed Sex, Draco Malfoy - character, F/M, Hermione Granger - character, Inspired by Art, PWP, Possessive Behavior, Quickie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco slid the strap of her top down her arm and smiled at the hint of green he saw. "That for me, Granger?" he muttered against her ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hint of Green

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [a graphic made by](http://justdramione.tumblr.com/post/16787989206/waitingondhr-dhr-manip-painting-coloring) waitingondhr.

Draco slid the strap of her top down her arm and smiled at the hint of green he saw. "That for me, Granger?" he muttered against her ear. He tugged the strap lower, exposing the lace cup of her bra.

Hermione tensed her thighs against his hips and rocked under him. She arched her back, her breasts rubbing against his bare chest. "Slytherin green," she said with a tiny smile. "All for you."

Draco bent to her throat and sucked gently on her pulse. Hermione's nails raked across his waist as he ground against her. Draco dipped his head to brush his fringe over her chest before pecking kisses just above the neckline of her top. "What else is for me?" he murmured.

She laughed and dragged one finger down the nape of his neck, following the ridge of his spine down to his waistband. "Something else green, maybe."

Draco pushed up onto his hands, keeping his hips pressed tight to hers. He could feel the heat of her through their clothes, and from the flutter of her lashes, he knew she could feel how hard he was for her. With a growl, he shoved up onto his knees and scrabbled at the fastenings of her jeans. Hermione lifted her hips to help him get the fabric off her. 

He barely had time to get more than a glimpse of the emerald green thong she wore before she pushed it down her thighs. She rubbed her mound, her fingers sliding between her folds to come out wet and glistening. She painted his bottom lip and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

That was all the invitation he needed. Draco jerked his zip down and shoved his jeans to his knees. He had to struggle for a minute to get her clothes low enough for her to spread her legs. Her jeans ended up hanging from one ankle and his legs were trapped from knees down, but it was enough. It was more than enough. He lowered between her thighs and gripped his cock to guide it into her.

Hermione hissed and moaned as he sank deep. She dug her nails into his arse. "Do it," she mumbled, lifting her head to bite at his earlobe. "Fuck me. _Hard_."

He groaned and obeyed. He drove into her, hips slapping against hers. He slammed deep into her body, forcing a grunt from her with each thrust. She clutched his waist and held on tight. "Harder, Malfoy," she ordered. "I want to feel you for days. Make me yours."

Draco shoved his arms beneath her to grip her shoulders and keep her from being pushed across the floor. He held on and buried his face in her neck, swearing softly. "You're mine," he muttered to her. He bit her throat and growled. "You're mine, Granger. You'll always be mine."

Hermione keened, clawing at his back. She dragged his head down for a kiss. "Yours," she said. "And you're mine. You're mine, Malfoy. Always."


End file.
